dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687
Colin687's Talk Page! Welcome to my talk page! You know, there's not really a whole lot to say here other than don't forget to leave a Header (Header 2) and your signature (4 ~'s), so that's all I'm going to say. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ Talk Page Start Chat I can't from work...chat won't load here. ...but I hope to be on later this afternoon. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:31, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Invite! http://ask.fm/MelMione/answer/120248290935 Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 04:34, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hey, I would like to adopt Christopher from you I was wondering if you could let me know of any possible conditions. Thanks, Alrick Yeah, I will take care of him. I hope I can find someone that will be as good as you. No one can replace you, and I know that no one will be able to RP him correctly. I was really looking forward to the Devin/Alrick storyline. It would've been cool. Maybe someone will come along and I can continue it with them, but it wont ever be the same. Take care man! I really am going to miss you! When I look back on DARP, I realize how much it's changed since I first got here over a year ago. And I know, with you gone, it will be even different. I'm finding less people to RP with! I seem to only RP with CK now. :P Well, if you ever find yourself at home, doing nothing, stop by and come on chat. (If i'm not there, send me an owl :P) See you Colin! Perhaps something may work? Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Forums I don't see any reason why we can't open them. I'll talk to the others and see what they say/ :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 23:17, November 4, 2014 (UTC) *hug* Mel just told me you're staying. So first, hug. Second, don't you dare scare me like that again. -R.A.B. 15:31, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Your Post Heyo, Colly. Your post at the Library. :) 02:09, November 10, 2014 (UTC) RP Sure. You can delete the one from Draco's Office and we can restart in Ferlen's. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:35, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Hogwarts Location Randomizer That's the idea. Something that outputs a random hogwarts location so users with student characters don't waste time looking for a location. Could you make it? 00:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Did you get started on the Hogwarts location randomizer thing? Because I've been working on it since it was mentioned on chat, so you don't have to if you think you're too busy. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 09:24, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Editor for the Prophet Judge me. Judge me harshly. This is my idea for a char so far? I'd love some feedback. Owl or poll would be fantastic. :) 04:59, November 29, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for looking over that. I fixed it so he finished his education at Durmstrang (though only passed one subject for his NEWTs), and patched up some nymph related plot-holes. http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Kitrino_Perro_-_Editor . Thar ya go. 17:14, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Owls Sorry, Im late on these. I have no problem with him being the Keeper of Keys and grounds. We dont nessecarily need an interview, but we could do it if you want. As for the elves, I love it!! :) I'll put it up for some nice Christmas cheer! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:01, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Awesome! I'm getting around to posting on all of them. Any of my student chars can RP with Henry - though Quentin Weir would probably be the friendlist/most apt to bother him :) Any student of mine, and anywhere on the grounds works, though 21:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC)~ Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! hi c: Coliiiiiin? c: Hi. Okay, well, the rp between Amelia and Blake in the General section in Lune Bleue was archived so if you still wanna continue that, let me know? So I can do a separate heading *much easier tbh* Thanks. x New wiki~! :D SO I saw on chat that you were planning on starting a new roleplay wiki and I really wanted to know if I could help! I would of said something on chat but I was AFK and I re-read all the posts (because I'm a stalker) and I would really like to help ^-^ Saw your blog I saw your blog. :( We had a lot of great times together whether it was in PM or something we RPed. Enjoy life, ma friend, and take care! Daniel Phillips He's been sorted into Gyrffindor! :D Activity Semi? I'm planning on becoming much more active this summer if you're interested in possibly maybe RPing and brainstorming storylines? AND DOES THIS MEAN YOU'ŔE BACK? *squee* 01:30, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Interesting Idea Mary Waters's guy history includes a lot of hookups. What if Alrick used to be one of her regulars? :P Echostar 04:04, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good! I'll wait for you to post. Echostar 20:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) RP? First off, I adore your talk bubbles. :) Second, I would love to roleplay with you sometime. Maybe Alrick and Julian Vandor at Hog's Head or something? [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Burn everything you love...]] [[User:NotAlwaysPerfect|''then burn the ashes...]] 00:51, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Time I'll only be on tomorrow from ten AM to midday and two PM to four PM my time. Got grounded... Sorry! BreezieCat ~ Lovable Red 06:37, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey its Breezy if you're not busyor anything can you please come to chat it's dead. CK's status she out camping, I believe, off the grid Internet-wise anyway. I'll look it over when I get the chance. Alex Jiskran 07:39, July 4, 2015 (UTC) BreezieCat ~ Lovable Red 01:49, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey how are you? Ministry Sign up Ministry of Magic: Registration so I'll be able to keep track and remember the RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:30, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Character I don't have a problem with it...but you'll have to get it sorted and check the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki:Taken Models List to see if the actor is available. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Character Sorting Nope, I can't sort it. Someone from the Sorting Department will have to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Daily Prophet Story I don't know if you're still writing for the prophet, but if you are let me know, and if not, do you know who is? A little girl was killed by a vampire, and I think it would be a great news story. Knockturn Alley. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:33, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Issue 10 Looks good. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:11, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Daily Prophet Question So, would characters be working for the Daily Prophet? If so, I have someone who would work as a reporter. MerisaMist 00:41, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Adopt Hey i was wondering if i could adopt Kelsey Espera. Thx Unicornhugz (talk) 01:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Prophet Article The people would know that it was a vampire attack. Jade is a suspect, but idk if the public would know that- you'd have to ask Ck. You can use for a victim photo if you like. It was done right by the entrance to the alley. Echostar 13:32, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Columns I would do it something like this: -R.A.B. 14:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: I was thinking IC but I could also do OOC as well. MerisaMist 16:36, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay! Just so you know, the char is Annika Lehti. MerisaMist 21:36, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Issue 12 Looks fine. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Looky here! Look I did a thing! Article I think this is a good summary of what we discussed: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qSLtKoVYu0ldkfT2q6GD_c8LLK1A9_CBNvvBTROaZTo/edit?usp=sharing Echostar 18:50, August 8, 2015 (UTC) GET YOUR BUTT BACK ON CHAT Major idea for a story! Come baaaaaack. Echostar 03:32, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :PS. Echostar 03:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :PSS. Never mind. Sorry. I'll explain later. Echostar 03:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) RP? Soo the Mary/Alrick rp got abandoned, so do you want to try another? Maybe at La Lune Bleue? Echostar 16:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :How about Charles and Joseph? Echostar 18:17, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Idea for Daily Prophet Howdy, So I have an idea for a Daily Prophet article. My Character Kedric is being released from Azkaban. He was expelled from Hogwarts for the use of Dark Magic and is highly suspected Dark Wizard. Just letting you know that reporters could have a field day with this :P "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 22:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kedric's father, Trey Woodhouse would be more than happy to talk to a reporter. Of course Kedric's father isn't a user's character, just an NPC. :P Kedric's Father would be scathing of his former son, and would talk about Kedric as his 'former son', as Kedric was disowned. He'd list every bad thing Kedric has done, how he was expelled. His interactions with Charity and Ash Prince. Leaving nothing out. "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 20:56, September 2, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE: Posted! "Greater love hath no man than to lay his life for his brother" Talk 20:44, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Heyy~ Been missing seeing you around. I have no cellphone anymore, but I'll email you and see what's up. I'd love to see you come back! Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 02:26, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Wandering the halls Stumbled across one of your old locations, Grahm Mansion, and wondered what you might be up to these days. Hope you're well and happy, Alex Jiskran 08:40, August 7, 2017 (UTC) broooooooooooooooooooo it's been ages?????? what's up???? ~jay sea 02:27, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Hey boss! I had forgotten about this place. Stalked a couple of old friends and saw your name pop up. Whats up? Algamicagrat (Reply) 22:45, September 1, 2018 (UTC)